


Point of no return

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fat - Freeform, Immobility, M/M, Male Weight Gain, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: After months of being around gluttons, a feeder boyfriend, and just having a really big appetite, Junkrat has reached the logical conclusion where he could no longer walk thanks to his massive size





	Point of no return

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fat Friday!

I’m still into the incredibly large chunkrat mood so here is the fic when Junkrat, after all these months, finally loses his mobility. Happy fat Friday!

——————————————

“Ahhh *pant* fuck Gabe, can ya help me out?” Junkrat wheezed, struggling to sit up from the mattress he was laying on.

“What, can’t do it yourself anymore?” Reaper grinned, standing up and helping his boyfriend out.

“I mean, with this gut, yeah” Junkrat replied, wincing a bit as his back stung slightly.

“Your back acting up again?” Reaper asked, notching the look of discomfort on Junkrat’s face.

Junkrat nodded, “Yeah. Don’t tell Hogs though, then he’ll really wanna put me on a diet” Junkrat said, rubbing his back. As much as he didn’t like his back pains, his love for getting big was more important to him.

“I’ll tell Mercy we need a stronger dose then. The last thing we need is you going on a diet and exercise regimen, especially now” Reaper smirked, running his Talon’s across the Junker’s huge gut.

Junkrat dreaded the thought of trying to run in the state he was in now. It was no doubt he’d leave dents in the ground and probably pass out after running less than half of the track. It wasn’t like he wanted to lose weight anyways.

“I’ll pick up some second lunch, anything specific you want?” Reaper asked, pulling his ill-fitting tank top on and sliding into some slippers.

“You know I’ll eat just about anything” Junkrat huffed, patting his large dome of a belly. He had already eaten so much today and honestly wasn’t really all that hungry at the moment, but if it meant that he’d get bigger out of this then he’d do it.

Junkrat rarely left his room anymore. The last time he left was when he had to go downstairs to move into a new room that was an old, unused workshop so he wouldn’t bring down the entire second floor with his weight. Countless attempts of waddling to the kitchen always resulted in a sore ass and a dent in the floor. Trying to balance himself upright was beginning to become impossible for him.

Junkrat knew it, he was growing closer and closer to being so big that he wouldn’t be able to move. He could feel his peg leg starting to break down under all the pressure, he could feel all of his clothes constantly being ripped out of, he could feel how heavy he was getting. If he bent himself down far enough, his huge gut would be able to brush against the floor. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be immobile, he just hadn’t expected it to happen so soon.

As usual it took Reaper quite some time for Him to arrive with the food. Mostly because It was a lot of food to carry and Reaper stopped to eat some food himself. Junkrat was starting to notice that Reaper couldn’t really stop himself from eating. He’d just eat whenever and wherever. Junkrat saw how it affected his boyfriend’s waistline. He saw how Reaper was always in need of a new pair of shorts, how his gut seemed rounder and started to hang a bit more. Junkrat noticed how Reaper was starting to feel softer when they cuddled. Junkrat was glad Reaper was finally enjoying himself.

So when Reaper finally returned with the huge pile of food, Junkrat commented, “looking a little full there aren’t ya Gabe?” Junkrat grinned.

“Maybe” Reaper blushed a little under his mask, I got food for the whole day so I don’t have to keep taking trips. Carrying this belly around is quite the workout” Reaper huffed, setting the huge amount of food on a table.

“Babe can I sit with you on the couch this time? It gets a lil lonely sitting on the mattress here all by myself.” Junkrat asked.

“Sure, but I might not have much room on there” Reaper said, grabbing Junkrat’s arms and pulling with all of his might. Lifting his massive boyfriend up now was getting harder and harder. So when Junkrat finally slowly waddled his way to the couch, Reaper felt like he had the wind knocked out of him.

Reaper placed a few bags of food on top of Junkrat’s belly and found a comfortable position on the couch next to his large boyfriend. He turned on the tv and changed the channel to one that showed gameplay of cricket. At first Reaper wasn’t too into it but Junkrat got him hooked with watching the sport.

For a while Junkrat kept asking Reaper to place more food on his belly. Cramming countless burgers and sandwiches in his mouth. He could feel his belly swelling up already.

“You know this is supposed to last for the rest of the day right?” Reaper said, looking up at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, don’t *burp* worry. I’ll just finish this and I’ll be good” Junkrat reassured, polishing off some orange soda.

Obviously Junkrat didn’t stop eating there. He was already pretty damn full. But he just wanted to eat. So Junkrat did, enough to where Reaper was finally able to place the rest of the food on Junkrat’s huge belly. Junkrat could feel the couch creaking more and more every time he ate.

“Looks like I’ll have to go get more later” Reaper huffed, leaning against Junkrat’s side and rubbing the fat gut. He obviously didn’t mind going to fetch more if it meant that he and his boyfriend could get bigger.

Junkrat didn’t realize just how much food Reaper had brought over, and soon enough he was full. The excitement of just getting fatter was too much so he continued to eat way past his limits. He practically ate his weight in food every day, some even wondered where all the food went when Junkrat ate, it seemed an unlimited amount of space in his stomach.

Reaper knew though, he could hear all the food trying to digest in Junkrat’s stomach as he leaned up against it. Enjoying the warm softness that came from it. He’s seen Junkrat eat a lot before, but this would really have to take the cake for how much he’d eaten.

It was only his second lunch too! Reaper guessed by 4:00 he’d be hungry again, asking Reaper to make yet another raid on the kitchen. In fact Overwatch had started to limit the amount Junkrat ate, since money was used up to buy the food and Junkrat was hogging it all.

Just less than an hour later, piles of empty fast food wrappers, empty soda liters, ice cream tubs, and much more were surrounding the extremely bloated Junkrat.

To Junkrat, this was way past his limit. In fact it might’ve been too much for him. His stretched stomach starting to glisten with sweat as Junkrat put his hands on his monstrous gut. It never felt this painful to be so full. Junkrat cringed as he tried to get comfortable, but his back stung in pain.

Reaper had left to go have a meeting with Ana so Junkrat was all by himself. He needed the back pain to go away, unfortunately his pills were on his nightstand. Junkrat would have to get up by himself.

After catching his breath, Junkrat places his arms on the sides of the chairs and slow lifted himself up. His face turned cherry red while his legs wobbled and shook, trying desperately to hold up the heavy gut that threatened to make him lose balance.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Junkrat slowly took a few steps forward. Then he noticed something cold touch the bottom of his belly. He couldn’t see it but Junkrat’s belly had flown its way over to the floor. Had he really eaten that much already? While Junkrat was distracted by the floor, his legs pushed against his belly the wrong way and cramped up, stumbling forwards.

Luckily Junkrat’s peg leg managed to help catch his fall and he managed to land on his knees. With a grunt Junkrat bent forward. Hissing at the stinging sensation in his back. He placed his stubby hands on where the top of his knee would be and huffed as he tried to lift his weight up. Nothing happened, Junkrat started to sweat more as he tried his hardest to stand, tossing his knee just a little bit until his bones aches and cramped. Could he really not move?

Panic started to set in for the Junker, no one was with him! What was he going to do?! His panting became more labored as He became anxious. It was already hard enough to breath when his lungs were being pressed against by his overfilled stomach.

“A-Athena *BURRRAAAAP* *grunt* get *pant* Gabe” Junkrat pleaded, trying his best not to move so his back nor legs wouldn’t cause him any harm.

~~~~~

“Gabriel, Jamison Fawkes is in need of your help. He sounds distressed, I recommend being quick” Athena alerted.

Reaper stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, “duty calls” Reaper said, excusing himself from the meeting and rushing himself out of the room.

Thoughts started to form in Reaper’s mind as he scurried down the hallways. Questions about his boyfriend raced through his mind, distracting him so much that he didn’t see the towering Roadhog as he turned the corner, bumping face first into the taller man’s gut.

“Shit sorry, It’s Jamie, and emergency” Reaper apologized moving past Roadhog to head to Junkrat’s room.

He expected the looming shadow behind him to fade away, only realizing that Roadhog was now following him, “knowing rat, he’ll need me too” Roadhog explained as he rushed with Reaper.

“Jamie is everything alright?!” Reaper asked worriedly, rushing over to his boyfriend when they opened the door.

“I-I *huff* *grunt* can’t get up” Junkrat wheezed, struggling to breathe as he put his hands on his gut.

“Come on Mako, lets bring him to the mattress” Reaper said, gathering food as much pillows, cushions, and blankets as he could and placing them in one big spot. Waving over Roadhog to help Junkrat.

Reaper was on one side of Junkrat and Roadhog was on the other side, Roadhog threw Junkrat’s shoulder over his neck and found a good grip on his boss’s frame. Which was quite hard to do since everything was so squishy and sweaty.

“You ready?” Roadhog asked, Reaper have the thumbs up and slowly they lifted Junkrat up.

“Your gonna have to try and do some walking ok?” Reaper huffed, looking over at his boyfriend.

Junkrat nodded and struggled to get his legs in a standing position. They shook violently as he trudged his way over to his bed. His eyes widened when he heard the snap of his peg leg, “ah shite” he huffed, There was no way he was going to be moving now.

Thankfully Reaper and Roadhog brought Junkrat down to his bed, and after Reaper made Junkrat as comfortable as possible, he left to get some more pills for His boyfriend.

Roadhog crossed his arms, “I warned you didn’t I?” Roadhog said, walking over and removing Junkrat’s mechanical leg.

Junkrat looked down, “*huff* I-I’m sorry” he just barely managed to speak. Hands on his belly as he slowly rubbed it.

“You got so caught up with growing that you didn’t realize the consequences. Now look at you” Roadhog huffed, poking his finger into Junkrat’s soft belly.

“I know you like doing this shit. Hell, I’ll admit, you look pretty damn cute with all that flab. But you have to be more cautious. We don’t want you hurting yourself Jamie. We care” Roadhog explained.

Roadhog didn’t really focus in on just exactly how huge his boss had got. His stubby legs spread out to make room for his huge gut, which nearly covered his entire body. He was so swollen that Junkrat’s belly button swelled up. His neck was basically gone, his face all round and covered in fat. You would’ve never guessed that this was Junkrat. Except for the hair.

“It’ll take me and you awhile, but I know you’ll like being this way” Roadhog reassured, patting Junkrat’s massive belly.

Junkrat grinned, “w-what if *moan* I grow as big as Winston?” He asked.

“Hell you probably like being that big too. I never noticed, but are you naked right now?” Roadhog chuckled, lightening up the situation.

“Mate, couldn’t *wheeze* tell ya under all this flab” Junkrat huffed.

“That’s fine, it’s not like you’ll be going anywhere soon.” Roadhog said, “I’ll leave you be now. I’m still your guard, so if you need anything let me know. But I think Gabe will do just fine. In fact I bet you’ll be fucking as soon as I leave” Roadhog laughed.

Junkrat blushed hand waved his body guard aside. It did feel pretty weird not being able to move and all. But with his friends help, he could get used to this really quick. The only thing left to do from here is to keep growing, finally reaching the same logical conclusion his friend did.

He deserved the name Chunkrat.

————————————

Well this was really fun to write! Enjoy!


End file.
